


Сойди в ад, Шерлок

by Melissa_Renatus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Renatus/pseuds/Melissa_Renatus
Summary: Джон не хочет видеть Шерлока, а Шерлок безумно хочет помочь Джону. Но что делать человеку, который ставит логику выше чувств? А тут еще и новое убийство. Впрочем, ничего нового, не считая гибели Мэри...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Траур

_«Гуляя с Шерлоком Холмсом, вы видите поле боя»_

_«мой брат – убийца»_

_«Ты обещал, дал слово!»_

_«я смогу вам помочь, если вы полностью откроетесь»_

_«спаси Джона Ватсона»_  
_  
Тремя месяцами ранее._

\- Прости, Шерлок, он сказал,- Молли крепко сжимала Рози на руках, не отводя взгляд от детектива, - Джон сказал, если ты вдруг придешь узнать, как он, предложить помощь.  
-Да - Шерлок неприкаянно стоял на пороге дома, уже и не надеясь получить положительный ответ.  
-Он сказал, что примет помощь от любого, кроме тебя, - голос девушки дрогнул.

Хоть и ожидаемые, но эти слова поразили сильнее молнии.  
__

_Сейчас._

Англия, как известно, является страной, строго чтящей свои традиции. Одной из этих традиций, несомненно, является конный спорт. Вот уже неделю все СМИ фокусировались на предстоящих скачках в Аскоте, и вот уже два дня СМИ разрывались по поводу новости номер один: исчезновение фаворита скачек. И все бы ничего, если бы не таинственное убийство его тренера. Вся Англия стояла на ушах, газеты не переставали печатать кричащие заголовки, по новостям то и дело мелькали уже приевшиеся кадры, в Скотланд-Ярд не переставали поступать звонки.

И только в квартире 221 В стояла тишина. Домовладелица, Миссис Хадсон, боялась лишний раз передвинуть кружку, видя траурное состояние Шерлока. Всегда безэмоциональный детектив сейчас был еще более похож на восковую статую. Избавится от такого состояния ни помогало ничего: ни новые дела, ни игра на скрипке.

Не помогли и визиты к психологу. Холмс даже пренебрег своей гордостью и обратился к брату, но тщетно: Джон по-прежнему не хотел его видеть, а скорбь по Мэри не утихала.

Резкий звонок нарушил покой квартиры.  
Нехотя Шерлок потянулся к телефону. На том конце провода мужской голос молил его о помощи. Конечно, как же великое дело обойдется без великого детектива, когда сама полиция просит его помочь?

Положив трубку, Шерлок поднялся с дивана, кое-как поправив шухер на голове, надел неизменные темное пальто и шарф, оглянулся через плечо, словно хотел позвать кого-то, но, увидев пустую комнату, направился на улицу.

_Игра началась._


	2. В игру

В Скотланд-Ярде царил беспорядок, телефон трезвонил без конца. Собственно, это неудивительно, учитывая последние события. Холмс беспрепятственно прошел к кабинету Лестрейда и уже был готов произнести свою фирменную речь, как вдруг он увидел того, кого совсем не ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Джон… - Вот и вся речь.

Доктор Ватсон казалось не обращал внимания на сыщика, будто и не видел того вовсе. Детектив Лестрейд лишь сочувственно посмотрел на обоих и протянул папку с делом Холмсу.

\- Думаю, вам здесь и без лишних слов все понятно.

Шерлок быстро пробежал глазами по делу, лишь немного задержавшись на описании места преступления и фотографиях. Его заинтересовала знакомая фамилия.

\- Полковник Росс?  
\- Один из немногих, с кем общалась Мэри Ватсон до… - хоть он и был полицейским, слово «смерть» никак не хотело срываться с языка  
\- Спасибо, Генрих, - кто-то в кабинете отчетливо хмыкнул.  
 _  
Голова размозжена тяжелым предметом._

_В руках нож с тонким лезвием._

_Плащ на кусте по соседству._

_В руке галстук подозреваемого._

_Что-то здесь не так._

Через минуту Шерлок разразился хохотом, поражаясь небывалой разгадке. Ватсон вздрогнул, и первый раз посмотрел на Холмса.

\- Гениально, черт возьми, это гениально!  
\- Что вы там нашли? – Лестрейд, как всегда, не мог найти причины небывалой радости консультирующего детектива.  
\- Ответ лежал прямо у вас под носом! Вот увидите, детектив, сегодня вечером дело с печатью «закрыто» будет лежать в архиве! – с этими словами Шерлок поправил свой шарф и отправился к выходу.

_Этот полковник общался с Мэри._

_Неудивительно, что Джон здесь._

_Три. Два. Один._

\- Куда ты собрался, Холмс? – Ватсон резко встал с кресла, прихватив телефон.  
Бинго  
\- В Дартмур, в Кингс-Пайленд.

Не произнеся не слова, Джон направился за ним.

***

_Часом ранее._  
\- Может быть, Холмс найдет что-то, связанное с вашей женой.  
\- Мне ничего не надо знать о прошлом Мэри. Тем более от Шерлока Холмса, - Джона трясло. Прошло всего три месяца с похорон, раны были все еще свежими и тут еще один удар.  
\- Вы ведь на самом деле не ненавидите его, - Лестрейд подвинул Ватсону чашку с чаем  
\- Ошибаетесь, - сквозь зубы ответил тот.  
\- А я вот вижу, что вы пытаетесь обмануть и себя и других, - Хопкинс присела рядом с Джоном, и заглянула в его глаза, - Шерлоку сейчас тоже нелегко. Будет лучше, если вы поможете друг другу.

***

_  
Сейчас_

_Неужели у меня на лице все написано? Все, кому не лень, знают, что у меня на уме._

Сейчас Джона злило то, что окружающие были правы. Он не ненавидел Шерлока, он искал в нем поддержки. Ватсону льстило то, что сам Шерлок Холмс крутится вокруг него, пытаясь вернуть к себе расположение. Где-то спустя месяц после гибели Мэри Джон полностью осознал, что в этом нет вины детектива. Но от этого скорбь стала лишь сильнее. И справится с этой болью в душе мог лишь тот, кто чувствует тоже самое. А способен ли Шерлок на чувства? Определенно. Хотя бы та история с «Этой женщиной». Она явно что-то всколыхнула в душе Шерлока.

Где-то через полчаса после отправки поезда, телефон Холмса стал разрываться от звонка. Инспектор Лестрейд сообщил, что дело закрыто, а убийцей оказался некий Фицрой Симпсон.

\- И вы как всегда не правы, инспектор, - ответил голосу в трубке Шерлок, - а ведь все так очевидно. Ну и что, что галстук его? Вы не видите дальше своего носа. Дело еще не закрыто.

Теперь настало время Ватсона задавать вопросы, чему Шерлок был несказанно рад. Убитый – тренер жеребца, Джон Стрэкер. Последний, кто видел его в живых, была гувернантка, принесшая ему ужин во время ночного дежурства.

\- В чесночном соусе был обнаружен опиум, - продолжал разглагольствовать Шерлок, польщенный вниманием.  
\- Так может гувернантка его и подсыпала?  
\- Если бы. Пока она несла ужин, ей встретился незнакомец, с которым она пришла к конюху. По ее словам, тот держал в руке какую-то бумажку.  
\- Странно, что был подсыпан именно опиум, какой-то древний уж способ, - Ватсон задумался  
\- Я бы даже сказал, аристократичный.  
\- Это имеет значение?  
\- Все в этом мире имеет значение, Джон, - Шерлок перевел свой взгляд от окна на Ватсона. 

Холодные глаза, в которых проглядывался необычайный ум, будто смотрели в самые потаенные уголки души. Но это не пугало, нет, даже как-то успокаивало и завораживало.

Поезд в Дартмур сбавлял ход и вот перед мужчинами открылся вид на коттеджный поселок, с несколькими виллами вдалеке. Не считая парочки надоедливых репортеров, местность выглядела уютной и старомодной.   
На платформе их встретили местный инспектор и сам полковник. Обменявшись формальным приветствием, мужчины сели в авто.

Пока они ехали, инспектор Грегори вкратце изложил все то, о чем Джон и Шерлок уже были осведомлены. Полковник молчал, лишь изредка поглядывал на Холмса.

\- Симпсон раздобыл где-то ключ от конюшни и вывел Серебряного, - на эти слова Шерлок лишь недвусмысленно хмыкнул.  
\- При задержании вы обнаружили ключ?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Вы тщательно осмотрели убитого?  
\- Да, все вещи находятся в гостиной.  
\- Хорошо, - Холмс откинулся на сидение и прикрыл глаза.

Они подъехали к вилле.


	3. Где же Серебряный?

_Зажигалка._

_Фонарик._

_Сигареты._

_Швейцарские часы._

_Какие-то бумаги._

_Огрызок карандаша._

_5 фунтов._

_Острый нож, известной марки._

\- Что скажешь, Джон?

Ватсон взял в руки нож и без промедления ответил:

\- Катарактальный нож*  
\- Не странно ли, защищаться от нападавшего хирургическим инструментом.  
 _  
На месте преступления лежал плащ._

_На фотографиях он висит на кусте._

\- В день преступления не было ветра?  
\- Нет, был сильный дождь, - поглядывая через плечо, ответил инспектор.  
 _  
Сложен аккуратно._

_В овраге много следов._

\- Кто-то положил плащ туда.  
\- Вероятно, Симпсон…  
\- Конечно, именно Симпсон убил Стрэкера, а затем аккуратно положил плащ на куст! Что происходит в вашем мозгу, инспектор?

Грегори виновато потупил глаза, словно школьник, которого отчитали за исписанные стены.

_Чего-то не хватает._

_Фонарик!_

_Стекло разбито, на нем слой грязи, значит, им пользовались в овраге. Но зачем освещать овраг?_

\- Больше ничего не нашли?  
\- Только подкову Серебряного.  
\- Как же жаль, что Серебряный не сможет участвовать в скачках.… Хоть бы он не попался цыганам, - полковник Росс впервые за долгое время подал голос.  
\- О, несомненно, ваш фаворит выступит, не спешите исключать его из списков, - Шерлок начал судорожно застегивать пальто.  
\- Куда вы?  
\- Пока не стемнело, поброжу по долине… Подкову я забираю с собой!  
И с этими словами гениальный детектив ушел.  
\- А, катись ты к черту, Холмс, - раздосадовано произнес Джон.

***

Полковник Росс пригласил инспектора и Ватсона на чай. Его подали моментально, и между мужчинами завязался разговор.

\- А ведь Серебряный сегодня вечером должен был участвовать в тренировочном забеге? – как бы невзначай спросил Грегори.  
\- Да, - в тон ему ответил полковник, - но, как видите, придется исключить его из списков.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - прихлебывая чай, включился в разговор Джон, - Шерлок пообещал, что сегодня вечером дело будет закрыто.  
\- Вы так доверяете своему напарнику?

Если бы этот вопрос Ватсону задали полгода назад, он бы ответил без промедления.   
_  
Доверие.… Доверяю ли я Шерлоку Холмсу? Что вообще значит доверять кому-то?_

Как-то комкано, но разговор вернулся к первоначальной теме: вечернему забегу.

\- Я был бы очень рад, если бы вы вместе с мистером Холмсом посетили скачки, - продолжал рассказывать полковник, - знаете, в последнее время они очень популярны среди молодых пар.  
\- Мы не пара, - раздраженно ответил Джон, - и я вообще-то не гей.  
\- Да? – в голосе инспектора сквозило неподдельное удивление, - а по вам и не скажешь…

Джон чуть не поперхнулся чаем.  
 _  
Неужели мы производим такое впечатление? Ладно, миссис Хадсон, но остальные куда смотрят?_

Близился вечер и полковник стал собираться на скачки. Ватсон милостиво согласился составить ему и инспектору, оказавшимся большим любителем конного спорта, компанию. Пока они добирались до ипподрома, Джон не переставал задумываться об их с Шерлоком отношениях. Его немного пугало то, что они общаются, как ни в чем не бывало, словно ничего между ними не произошло.   
_  
Настолько близкие друзья, что обиды забываются мгновенно? Настолько близкие, что не могут оторвать друг от друга взгляд?_

Основательно загрузившись этим, Ватсон не заметил, как они прибыли на место. У входа толпилась куча народу – редкость для сельской местности.

\- Скажите, полковник, - обратился он к Россу, - почему «Серебряный»?  
\- О, это из-за его серебряных отметин, - охотно ответил тот, - я своего жеребца ни с кем не спутаю!

Мужчины поспешили занять места, ибо скачки должны были начаться с минуты на минуту. Публика с восторгом взирала на мощных жеребцов, в нетерпении роющих копытами землю.

\- Хмм, а этого коня я впервые вижу, - задумчиво протянул инспектор, вглядываясь в неприметную серую лошадь, стоявшую дальше всех.

Именно этот жеребец и пришел первым, вызвав громкие овации со стороны трибун. Пока Джон пытался разглядеть победителя получше, кто-то положил руку на его плечо. Вздрогнув, он повернулся:

\- Шерлок!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Катарактальный нож - острый, узкий хирургический нож для разрезания глаза с целью вскрытия передней камеры глаза (прим. авт.).


	4. Перед бурей

То ли от испуга, то ли по ряду других причин, доктор Ватсон незамедлительно прописал Шерлоку удар в челюсть с последующим "гори в аду", отчего несчастный детектив упал на колени.

_Ну, хотя бы пар выпустил_

\- Мистер Холмс, вы тоже здесь! Какой занятный жеребец, не находите?  
\- Естественно, полковник, ведь это ваш Серебряный, - произнес Холмс, поднимаясь и отряхивая пальто.

Полковник Росс встал, как громом пораженный.

\- Это не он. На нем ни единого пятнышка.  
\- Чудеса грима! – театрально ответил Шерлок, проведя по гриве жеребца, - но конь абсолютно точно ваш. Я нашел и его и убийцу.  
\- И кто же он? – в недоумении спросили полковник и Джон.  
\- Он стоит прямо передо мной.

Мужчины переглянулись.

\- Что за бред? – спросил инспектор.  
\- Вы сошли с ума.  
\- Неужели вы не видите такой очевидной истины? Я совершенно точно не сошел с ума, а убийца – лошадь.

Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Это истина в последней инстанции. А вам, полковник, я бы посоветовал выбирать людей осмотрительней.

***

_Часом позднее._

\- И я все еще не понимаю, - начал Джон, когда они уже сидели в поезде.  
\- Как всегда, Джон, как всегда… - Начал было Шерлок, но, увидев сердитый взгляд Джона, продолжил – Стрэкер задолжал крупную сумму местной шайке бандитов. По известной лишь полковнику причине, он сократил зарплаты персоналу конюшни. И, дабы, расшевелить полковника, Стрэкер решил проколоть сухожилие Серебряному. Все списали бы на ревматизм, а ему подняли плату за уход за больным конем.  
\- Но зачем ему выводить жеребца из конюшни?  
\- Глупый вопрос. Что бы его не услышали. Для того он и отвел Серебряного в дальний овраг, включил фонарик, так как было темно. Жеребец испугался яркого света и лягнул тренера в голову. Вот и вся история.  
\- И где все это время был Серебряный? - не унимался Джон.  
\- Этот жеребец очень привязан к людям. Я нашел его на соседней вилле.  
\- А Симпсон?  
\- Часть вины есть, но не более. Просто удачное стечение обстоятельств, - И Шерлок надолго замолчал.

Джон не решался задать вопрос, до сих пор не дающий ему покоя. Когда мужчины уже переступили порог квартиры на Бейкер стрит, он все же решился:

\- Значит, Мэри…  
\- Никак напрямую не связана с этим делом, - медленно ответил Холмс, - возможно она была у полковника по просьбе Майкрофта. Среди бумаг Стрэкера я видел письмо от брата.

Словно подтверждая состояние Джона, на смартфоне Шерлока высветилось «Штормовое предупреждение».

\- Будет дождь, - протянул детектив и повернулся к Ватсону.  
\- Провалится тебе в ад, Шерлок, - дрогнувшим голосом проговорил он.  
\- Я уже побывал в аду. Последний раз был два дня назад.

Джон поднял глаза. У Холмса был измученный вид, а в светлых глазах читалось страдание. Это был взгляд брошенного человека, которого хотелось утешить, спрятать от мира.  
В камине медленно разгорался огонь, на подоконник упали первые тяжелые капли дождя, ветер играл в дымоходной трубе.   
_  
Что же происходит? Почему у меня дрожат руки?_

Слишком много вопросов вертелось в голове Ватсона. Сердце гулко стучало в такт дождю. Джон сделал шаг в сторону Шерлока.   
А затем еще один.   
И еще. 

Теперь, когда он вплотную стоял к детективу, Джон не сдержался и крепко обнял Шерлока. 

Чувства выплеснулись наружу вместе с первыми раскатами грома.


	5. Буря

Дождь усилился, и теперь за окном стояла плотная стена воды, отбрасывающая блики в комнату. Несмотря на прохладную погоду, в квартире было невыносимо жарко. Возможно, миссис Хадсон перестаралась и подкинула в камин дров чуть больше обычного. Кровь шумела в ушах, в легких перестало хватать воздуха.   
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и пожал затекшими плечами. Джон лишь крепче вцепился в его спину. 

\- Шерлок…

И опять тишина. Холмс уже ничего не понимал. Ему казалось, что огонь совсем не в камине, он будто горел внутри него. Ноги подкосились, и детектив отступил к стене. Его напарник поднял голову.  
 _  
Зрачки расширены._

_На лбу пролегла морщинка._

_Но по сердцебиению ясно, что ни о чем серьезном не думает._

_Впрочем, как и всегда, это же Джон._

\- Джон…

Пламя все не утихало, капельки пота пробежали по узкой, подкаченной спине.

_Ближайшие несколько часов приема наркотиков не было._

_Афродизиаков и других возбуждающих веществ тоже._

_Значит,… значит, значит, значит._

Догадка пронзила мозг Шерлока в промежутке между ударами пульса. Всплыло столько незначительных ранее деталей, будь то шуточки миссис Хадсон или непонятные переглядки. 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем оба прильнули друг к другу словно сумасшедшие. Руки Шерлока переместились с плеч на затылок Джона, тот в свою очередь чуть наклонил голову в сторону, углубляя поцелуй.   
Отрываясь друг от друга на секунду, только лишь для того, что бы глотнуть воздуха, тянулись друг к другу снова.   
Лишь одна мысль находилась в воспаленном мозгу:

_Больше_

_Ближе_

_Бестыдней_  
  
Ватсон зажал волосы на затылке Шерлока между пальцами и слегка оттянул их. Детектив издал тихий полустон прямо в губы напарнику. Руки уже не находились на одном месте, лихорадочно ища новые позиции. Джон вздрогнул, когда последняя пуговица на рубашке была расстегнута, но не разорвал поцелуй. 

Дыхание обоих было громче дождя за окном. Даже самые громкие раскаты грома не могли отвлечь их. 

Огонь медленно затухал уже в соседней комнате, где на полу остались лишь небрежно брошенные рубашки.


	6. Сойди в ад, Шерлок

Утро выдалось необычайно солнечное для Лондона. Мир словно ожил после бури: за окном гудели машины, где-то вдалеке слышалась сирена скорой, в соседнем доме играла легкая музыка.  
Джон приоткрыл глаза, но из-за яркого света их пришлось зажмурить снова. Несмотря на прохладу за окном, в кровати было необычайно тепло. Он хотел было потянуться, но крепкие руки, обхватившие его, немного мешали.

\- Шерлок, - еле слышно пробурчал он, - уже одиннадцать.

Где-то в глубине квартиры хлопнула дверь. Шерлок резко распахнул глаза, чем напугал не ожидавшего этого Джона. 

\- Шерлок! – голос миссис «онеттольконеона» Хадсон звучал из кухни.  
 _  
Черт._

_Все плохо._

Джон, запутавшись в одеяле, вскочил. Когда он уже был на пороге, дверь резко захлопнулась, и он оказался прижатый к ней.

\- Миссис Хадсон, будет, несомненно, рада такому повороту событий, - от голоса Шерлока, звучавшего прямо за ухом, по шее пробежали мурашки, - но зная твое пристрастие выглядеть солидно на людях, я бы не стал выходить в таком виде.  
\- Ты прав, - выдохнул Ватсон и отпустил ручку двери. 

Шерлок опустился к его шее.

\- Шерлок…  
-М?  
\- Перестань.  
\- У тебя дрожат колени, пульс и дыхание участились, значит, ты не против.  
\- Катись к черту, Холмс.  
\- И почему все так хотят отправить меня в ад? – посмеиваясь, спросил Шерлок.  
\- Видимо потому, что ты явно родственник дьявола.  
\- Так моего брата еще никто не обзывал, - прикоснувшись губами к шее, прошептал детектив.

\- Шерлок!

Оба вздрогнули от громкого голоса и стука в дверь. Джон ловко высвободился из объятий Шерлока и стал в скором темпе собирать одежду. Вернее, ту часть одежды, что была в этой комнате. Холмс же, прочистив горло, поправив волосы и накинув простыню на себя, вышел из комнаты. До Ватсона дошли раздраженные интонации миссис Хадсон:

\- Ну нельзя же столько спать, это повредит твоему здоровью.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, мое здоровье пока что касается только меня.  
-Эх, - только махнула рукой домовладелица, - Детектив Лестрейд заходил вчера вечером. Проторчал два часа под дождем, а вы так и не открыли.  
\- Я вчера поздно вернулся. Возможно, меня еще не было.  
\- Так ты просто забыл выключить свет? 

Даже гениальный детектив не нашел ответа на этот вопрос.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, - Джон, воспользовавшись отвлекающим маневром Шерлока, успел одеться и привести себя в более-менее божеский вид.  
\- Джон! Как давно ты не был у нас, - миссис Хадсон засуетилась, - будешь чай?  
\- Не отказался бы.

Пока миссис Хадсон хозяйничала у плиты двое мужчин сидели друг напротив друга, изредка недвусмысленно переглядываясь.

\- Ой, совсем забыла забрать газеты, я быстро, - в спешке бросив полотенце на пол, женщина стала спускаться по лестнице.

Холмс, проводив ее взглядом, резко встал и подошел к соседнему креслу. Ватсон, оторвавшись от ноутбука, благодаря которому скоро появится новая статья в блоге, вопросительно посмотрел на него:

\- Шерлок?

Детектив наклонился, одной рукой приподнимая подбородок Джона, другой опираясь о кресло, медленно прикоснулся к губам. От удивления тот открыл рот, что только было на руку Шерлоку, который, не растерявшись, провел языком по нёбу Джона, от чего по телу доктора словно прошел электрический разряд. Отстранившись, Шерлок, тяжело дыша, произнес:

\- С добрым утром.

_Вот почему тебя все шлют в ад. Ты и есть сам Дьявол._


End file.
